


Popcorn

by elletromil



Series: Flufftober [13]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Eggsy and Q are having their first date together.





	Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).

> Today's prompt is Popcorn!

"I like your place," Eggsy says when he steps into the kitchen after snooping around in the flat. He would have felt bad about it, except Q had clearly expected him to do it. The man is used to working with spies after all. "It's cosy."

Not because it's small, but because of how Q has chosen to decorate it. Light colored walls and dark furniture, throw pillows and plants for a spot of colors, a few light blankets folded on the couch… If it wasn't for the many cat toys littering the floor, it would look like something Eggsy would see in a magazine when he was younger.

"Thank you." Q answers without looking up from whatever he's doing. "I'm not here as often as I would like, but it's still my home."

"It shows." There's something definitely… 'Q-esque' about the place. It's modern, but comfortable too. Just like the cardigans he favors wearing when he's not on the clock.

Eggsy startles when something suddenly jumps onto the countertop, but at least he recognizes one of Q's cats before he can reach for his gun. He extends a hand, grinning when the cat leans into his palm after smelling his fingers for a few seconds.

Q finally turns his attention on him when the purring starts and there is something quite pleased when he takes in the interaction between cat and man.

"Ah, I see Athena has deemed you worthy of petting her. That means you'll be allowed on the couch for the movie."

Eggsy laughs even if he gets that Q is being perfectly serious. If JB had hated Q when he stayed over because of the threats on his life, he wouldn't be here tonight at all.

"I'm glad."

Both he and the cat jump when there is a few consecutive 'pops' echoing in the kitchen and this time Eggsy does reach for his gun. Before he can make a bigger fool of himself though, he realises that Q has raised his hands in a calming manner and is looking rather sheepish.

"Sorry, sorry. Stovetop popcorn." He points helpfully at the pan.

It's Eggsy's turn to look sheepish as he holster his gun.

"Shite, no, I'm sorry. I guess I'm still a bit wired."

Q shakes his head and after removing the pan from the stove, rounds the counter to come stand next to him. "No, you're fine, I didn't really think it through. I'm used to being on my own, but that's no excuse. I work with agents everyday, I should have known that would make you somewhat jumpy."

Eggsy opens his mouth just to close it again. He really doesn't want to get stuck in a loop of apologies. Not when there's been no harm done on either side.

"Okay." He nods and tentatively reaches for Q's wrist, relaxing when the other man allows the contact, leaning a bit closer so that their shoulders are nearly brushing.

"Okay. How about you get comfortable in the living room while I finish in here? Athena will surely keep you company."

"Sure." They smile at each other for a while, neither of them movie until Eggsy finally lets go. "But don't take too long, I'm not really here for Athena, you know." He throws in a wink for good measure, grinning when he notices a spot of colour rising on Q's cheeks.


End file.
